Chapter 17. Ministry of Public Safety
| Image = SNH Ch17 title page.jpg | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 17 | Release date = | Pages = 27 | Previous Story = Chapter 16. Catalyst | Next Story = Chapter 18. Assault }} Ministry of Public Safety is the seventeenth chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Yutaka Kōno and Yūsuke Saitō watch Misaki Kirihara as she sits in a park, noting that she appears to be depressed. Saitō expresses his helplessness in such situations. Misaki recalls her earlier meeting with section chief Issei Yanagi, when she apologized for Harvest's escape and the injuries sustained by Kunio Matsumoto. Yanagi told her that the hospital had informed him that Matsumoto had survived, but it would be difficult for him to return to field duty. While admonishing Misaki for her actions, he told her that the PANDORA researchers who were helping her had disappeared and were suspected of cooperating with BK-201. Yanagi informed her that if she was cooperating with BK-201, he would not cover for her. He went on to say that Section 4 had been disbanded and that she would be promoted to inspector soon. Misaki protested about dissolving Section 4 at such a time, but Yanagi replied that it is precisely because of the current situation with Contractor activity and the imprisonment of the previous chief that it was being done. He indicated that it was a political decision resulting from the Tokyo Explosion and that the Hell's Gate is being handed over to United Nations control. He stated that Japan and the U.N. Lost trust in PANDORA following the Tokyo Explosion and that the personnel linked with the Saturn Ring project were being “dispensed with,” including Sergei Vectrof and Mina Kandaswamy. As Misaki wondered about their motives following their disappearance, Yanagi declared that he wanted her to leave the capture of Harvest to him. Astounded, Masaki protested, but with the decision having come from higher-ups, she was forced to relent. Kanami Ishizaki snaps Misaki out of her reminiscing. Misaki asks why she is not at the National Astronomy Bureau, prompting Kanami to reveal that she quit following the removal of the Doll system due to the leaking of information to PANDORA. She tells Misaki that she is considering accepting a role in an observatory in Hawaii, to get away from Contractors. When Kanami mentions Hei, Misaki reveals her frustration and not being able to protect everyone from the unhappiness being caused by the Gate, but she does not even know what is happening. She tells Misaki about the closure of Section 4 and that she will likely not be assigned to any duty relating to Hei, Contractors and the Gate. Misaki enters the hospital with a bunch of flowers, intent on visiting Matsumoto. She stops outside his room and listens to the cheerful discussions inside between Matsumoto, her colleagues and Matsumoto's wife. He downplays his injuries and comments that he might retire and write novels before telling his co-workers to support Misaki. Hearing them agree and state that only the members of Section 4 can support her, she begins to cry. Dr. Robert Schroeder approaches her and states that he snuck out of PANDORA. He informs her that “the two of them” want to talk to her and asks if this is acceptable. Characters in Order of Appearance #Misaki Kirihara #Yutaka Kōno #Yūsuke Saitō #Issei Yanagi (flashback) #Kanami Ishizaki #Hei (flashback) #Sergei Vectrof (flashback) #Mina Kandaswamy (flashback) #Yin (flashback) #Parcel (flashback) #Champ (flashback) #Kunio Matsumoto #Ōtsuka Mayu #Robert Schroeder Navigation Second manga 17 Category:Shikkoku No Hana